The Ones you Trust
by Bayleef
Summary: What happens when Ash gets a fear of one of the things he loves most...Pokémon.
1. Part 1

** The Ones You Trust - Part 1**

** Ash always had a close friendship with his Pokémon. He trusted them with everything, even his life. And he was pretty sure they felt the same about him.**

"Come on guys, Brock can't make dinner without firewood" Ash called to his Pokémon, who had all gone with him to collect firewood.

Pikachu trotted up to him with a bunch of sticks in his arms. "Pika!" He cried happily.

Bayleef walked up carrying some firewood in her vines along with Bulbasaur. Cydaquil walked over with some in his arms and Noctowl with some in his claws. Totodile danced over to him wih a few sticks that were a little soggy.

"Totodile, were you water gunning the firewood again?" Ash asked. Totodile lowered it's head. Ash laughed and shook his head "They're not going to light you know. Nevermind, lets get back, I'm getting hungry" He smiled and began to head back to the lake were they were staying. He heard his Pokémon following.

When they reached the campsite, they set the sticks down in a pile and Cyndaquil set them ablaze. Ash sat down by the lake and Pikachu sat beside him.

Pikachu grinned and gave him a playful thundershock.

Ash jumped and looked at Pikachu. He grinned and ruffled his fur. "Someday your gonna try to shock me and it's not gonna work"

Pikachu giggled and shook himself. He liked giving Ash little shocks once in a while, just to see him react.

Soon Brock called them all to dinner and they sat down and ate their stew. After that, Ash and his Pokémon had a few races and then everyone decided to go to sleep.

----------- 

Late in the night, Ash was awoken by a sudden jolt of pain. He jumped and sat up. Cyndaquil stood at the entrance to the tent, flames burning on it's back. "Cyndaquil, whats going on? Why aren't you outside with the others?"

Cyndaquil reared up and jerked it's head forward as it realeased an ember.

Ash threw his arms in front of his face without thinking and the flames hit his arms. He winced as he felt the ember scorch him. He looked over at Cyndaquil, who turned and ran off. "Cydaquil?"

----------- 

The next morning Ash walked out and saw Cyndaquil was sleeping peacefully next to Totodile and Bulbasaur. Why had Cyndaquil attacked him? What did he do wrong?

Well whatever he had done, Ash no longer felt comfortable around Cyndaquil, so for the rest of the day he tried to stay away from the little fire Pokémon.

Misty and Brock had noticed this and got a little curious, but they decided not to butt in. Just before everyone was settling down to go to sleep, Ash saw Cyndaquil talking to Totodile, Bulbasaur and Noctowl. He shrugged it off and went into his tent.

----------- 

That night Ash was awoken yet again by Cyndaquils flamethrower, but this time it was also accompanied by other attacks.

Ash jumped up and noticed that Bulbasaur had used Sleep Powder of Pikachu to kepp him asleep and now was using razor leaf on Ash, long with Noctowl using Confusion and Totodile using Bite.

----------- 

Ash speant most of the next day with Pikachu and Bayleef. He thought of asking them if they knew why Bulbasaur, Totodile, Noctowl and Cyndaquil were attacking him, but he really didn't feel like talking about it.

Well at least he had Bayleef and Pikachu.

----------- 

Or so he thought.

The next night Ash couldn't sleep, so he and Pikachu decided to go for a walk around the forest near the camp.

After a few minutes Ash heard a rustling and turned to see Pikachu running out of a bush. "Were'd you run off to? I thought you were right behind me"

Pikachu didn't reply. He just grinned at Ash, but it wasn't in a friendly way. There was something different about him.

"Pikachu?" Ash was confused now.

The bushes behind Pikachu ructled a little more and Cyndquil, Totodile, Bayleef, Noctowl and Bulbasaur came out.

"Hey, what's going on you guys?" Ash took a step back when the Pokémon grinned at eachother.

Pikachu nodded to the rest and his cheeks sparked.

Everything next happened so fast. He felt himself getting Thunderbolted, Razor Leafed, Flamethrowered, Water Guned and not to forget the pain he felt from Noctowl Confucion. After that it all went black.

----------- 

Ash opened his eyes and found that he was back in his tent. "It was all a dream?" Ash whispered to himself and sat up.

He was wrong. He felt a sharpe pain in his arm and looked down to see cuts, bruises and burn marks.

He couldn't believe it. His own Pokémon had down this to him. If he couldn't trust his own Pokémon, who's Pokémon could he trust.

At that moment Misty looked into the tent. "Ash, thank God your awake" She crawled in. "What the heck happened to you out there, Pikachu came back to camp and was going mental saying something happened to you"

"It was Pikachu, and the others" Ash said.

Misty gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Pikachu and the others did this to me.I know it may sound crazy but it's true" Ash said.

Misty shook her head. "Ash, your halusanating. Pikachu would never do that to you"

Ash sighed and looked to the side. He wished he could believe her but he had seen Pikachu and the others fire their attacks.

----------- 

The next day Ash was the last to wake up. When he came out, Pikachu, Misty, Brock and the other Pokémon were having breakfast.

Pikachu's ears twitched and he looked back. He smiled when he saw Ash and ran over to greet him. He stopped in front of him and smiled.

Ash looked down at Pikachu and felt a little worried, so he stepped away.

"Pikapi?" Pikachu took a step towards him.

Ash took a few more steps back. "S-Stay away Pikachu, I'm warning you"

"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty walked over. Bayleef, Totodile, Bulbasaur, Noctowl and Cyndaquil stood beside her.

"K-Keep them away" Ash said, sounding terrified.

"Keep who away?" Misty asked.

"The Pokémon!" Ash yelled. "I don't want them near me. I hate Pokémon!"

Pikachu lowered his ears sadly.

Ash turned and stormed back to his tent, closing it up to seal himself off from the rest of the group.

"Ash hates Pokémon?" Misty said. Even when she said it, it sounded wrong. Ash had always loved Pokémon.

----------- 

In the forect around the camp, three pairs of eyes belonging to Jessie, James and Meowth watched 'the twerp' storm away and grinned. "Looks like the twerp has a phobia" Jessie said.

"Ya, of Pokémon" James added.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Ok, heres the first part. I know t ain't that good but it's just a story I started a while back and I thought I might as well finish it. Well, no much else to sa except, see ya guy next time!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	2. Part 2

** The Ones You Trust - Part 2**

** Ash stayed in his tent most of the day. Most of the times he was upset about something he'd talk to Pikachu, but he couldn't do that now.**

When Pikachu tried to come in earlier, Ash ended up through his back-pack at Pikachu to get him out.

How could his best friend turn of him like that? How could all his Pokémon turn on him? What had he done that was so bad they attacked him until he blacked out?

Misty and Brock had tried to convince him that he was wrong, but he knew he had seen Pikachu and the others there in the woods.

----------- 

Pikachu was very upset about the whole thing. That shock he gave him was just a joke and he didn't seem so bad afterwards. He was so upset about the way Ash was acting he refused to eat anything, not even his favourite ketchup, which no longer looked as appitising as it once did to him.

All the other Pokémon were more confused than upset. Why was Ash so upset? The look in his eyes when he looked at them made them feel strange inside and it wasn't a nice feeling. Did he mean it when he said he hated them? No, he couldn't have. Or could he?

----------- 

Ash woke up the next morning. He was still a little sore and his left arm felt stiff, but he ignored it.

When he left the tent, the first this he saw was that his Pokémon were sitting by the lake, looking upset. Ash felt guilty, knowing he was the one who caused them to be so upset. He didn't like seeing them so upset. He sighed and was about to walk over to the Pokémon when he felt something stop him. He was still afraid of them, no matter what he thought of he couldn't go any closer to them. He eventually gave up and walked over to Brock and Misty.

Brock looked up at Ash. "Hey there, feeling any better?"

"A little" Ash replied.

"You know" Misty said glancing over at Pikachu, who was sitting a few metres away. "Pikachu's been worried about you"

Ash looked over at Pikachu. He wanted to go over to the Pokémon, but a phobia doesn't just disappear when someone snaps their fingers. He just sighed and looked at the ground.

Pikachu glanced back at Ash. "Pikapi?"

Ash looked over at Pikachu, but he quickly turned away, facing his back to Pikachu. "Just stay away from me" He whicpered just loud enough for Pikachu to hear.

Pikachu sighed and returned to his depressed state.

----------- 

That night Ash couldn't sleep. He kept thinking about the Pokémon. If they were so upset when he was afraid of them, why did they attack him in the first place?

The was a sudden bright light and the side of Ash's tent ripped open.

Ash jumped up and saw the Pikachu and the others were grinning, flames coming from Cyndaquil's back once again.

Ash didn't have to think twice. He jumped out of the tent and ran as fast as he could towards the forest. The sound's behind him told him the Pokémon were following.

----------- 

Misty sat up and yawned. "What was that?" She had heard a sound that had awoken her, but when she heard nothing but silence she shrugged and lay down to go back to sleep.

----------- 

Ash ran as hard as he could but he knew he wouldn't be able to outrun them. Still, his intincts and fear took over and he kept on running. Though the sound grew only a small bit every few seconds, Ash could tell the Pokémon were catching up to him. He dared a glance back.

Big mistake. As soon as he took his eyes off the path ahead of him he got he foot stuck in a tree root and tripped.

Ash looked up and saw Pikachu in front of him with an evil smile on his face. Then Ash noticed something as he looked into Pikachu's eyes. They were different, they didn't have that spark that they usually did.

Ash pushed himself up onto his hands and knees, not taking his eyes off Pikachu.

Pikachu's ears twitched and he turned around, still with the evil smile, to see Jessie, James and Meowth walk out from the shadows behind them.

Ash looked up at Team Rocket. What were they doing here?

Pikachu looked at Ash for a second before trotting over to Jessie.

Ash's eyes widened. "Pikachu? What are you doing?"

Pikachu jumped up onto Jessie's shoulder and looked down on Ash.

The rest of the Pokemon walked over and stood beside Team Rocket aswell.

"What's going on?" Ash questioned.

"Well looks like you fell for our trap Twerp. Well you see..." Jessie said crossing her arms.

"...for your information..." James continued.

"...these ain't your Pokémon" Meowth finished.

Ash looked from Jessie, to James, to Meowth and then the other Pokémon. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well you see, we decided you were to attached to your Pokémon, to close to leave them alone for too long" Meowth said.

"So we decided to change that. We got the boss to send us one of each of your Pokémon to trick you into thinking they were attacking you" James said.

"And as you can see, it worked" Jessie said. "Without a trainer to protect it, that Pikachu of yours will be ours for the taking. These Pokémon..." Jessie looked around at the Pokémon around her. "..are well trained and all, but yours are a little better. We had to spray paint the Noctowl to make it look like yours. Anyway, now we're going to dispose of you and take the Pokémon. Go everyone!"

The Pokémon leapt forward and began to shoot off there attacks.

Ash tried to get away, but there was no escape. He felt the fermilier pain shoot through him and collaped, to weak to move.

"Let's finish this" James said.

"Right" Jessie agreed. "I'll pick...Pikachu to finish you off"

The Pikachu stepped forward grinning and began to charge up to attack.

Ash didn't even try to move. How could he have treated his Pokémon like that? How could he have even thought that his Pokémon would really hurt him? And how could he attack his own Pikachu, his best friend. "Pikachu..."

"Thunderbolt!" Team Rocket said in unison.

"Pikachu!" Called the Team Rocket Pikachu.

Ash closed his eyes and readied himself for the last Thunderbolt he'd ever receive.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Well there you go, all is revealed. Ash is in a spot of trouble no? heehee, this is fun. Well, until next time,  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	3. Part 3

** The Ones You Trust - Part 3**

** "Thunderbolt!" Team Rocket said in unison.**

"Pikachu!" Called the Team Rocket Pikachu.

Ash closed his eyes and readied himself for the last Thunderbolt he'd ever receive.

But it never came.

There was the sound of the Thunderbolt coming closer, a rustling of bushes, a sound of the Thunderbolt striking something and a yell for pain from the Pikachu.

Ash looked up and noticed that it wasn't Team Rocket's Pikachu that had yelled, but his own. "Pikachu!"

Pikachu lay in front of him with a bad looking burn mark in his side.

"Stupid Pikachu" Jessie said. "Does it want to get itself killed jumping in the way of attacks like that?"

"Pikachu, are you ok?" Ash pulled himself over to Pikachu and placed his hand of the Pokémon's back.

Pikachu opened his eyes. He looked at Ash and stood up.

Ash sat up and looked at Pikachu, who now had his head down a little and was looking up.

"Pika chu pika pi pika?" He asked a little nervously.

Ash smiled. "No, I'm not scared of you Pikachu"

Pikachu smiled happily and he jumped into Ash's arms.

Ash hugged the small electric Pokémon. "I'm sorry Pikachu..."

"Aww" Meowth said. "Isn't that sweet? But we're busy bad guys, so hand over the Pikachu before we have to take it"

Ash narrowed his eyes and looked at Meowth. He didn't have to say anything, the way he looked at Meowth told them he wasn't handing Pikachu over.

"Have it yor way" Jessie said, nodding to the Pokémon.

The Team Rocket Bayleef ran forward towards Ash with a tackle attack.

Before Ash knew it, a second Bayleef, his own, was standing in front of him, just after tackling the other Bayleef back. "Bayleef?" Ash was surprised to see her there, after the way he acted.

Bayleef looked back and smiled.

Ash heard the rustling of bushes and looked back to see Bulbasaur, Totodile, Noctowl and Cyndaquil coming over to them. They all ran forward in front of Ash in a defencive manner and faced the Team Rocket Pokémon.

Pikachu narrowed his eyes and leapt out of Ash's arms, standing at the front of the group, cheeks sparking angrily.

Team Rocket backed back a little, but stood there ground. "Alright, let's see what you've got" Jessie said confidently. "Go everybody! Show no mercy!"

"Cha!" The Rocket Pikachu called, ordering all the Pokémon to attack as he ran forward towards Ash's Pikachu.

"Pika!" Ash's Pikachu ordered as it ran at the Rocket Pikachu.

Sparks surronded both electric Pokémon and as they came into contact, they were both sent skidding back. Pikachu pushed himself up and ran at the Rocket Pikachu, biting hard onto it's arm.

Ash forced himself to his feet, using a tree nearby for balance.

Bayleef and the Rocket Bayleef began a vine whip battle, while the two Bulbasaur started to fight only using their Razor Leaf attacks. The two Cyndaquil had resulted to tackling each other, the Totodile tried to bite eachother and the Noctowl were trying to peck eachother to death.

"Be destructive!" James ordered.

"Be merciless!" Jessie called.

"Be careful" Ash whispered as he watched his Pokémon fight.

Pikachu charged at the Rocket Pikachu and sank his teeth into the other pokémons arm. The Rocket Pikachu yelped in pain and let out a sudden burst of electricity, forcing Pikachu to let go.

The Rocket Bayleef releaced a Razor Leaf attack on Ash's Bayleef, knocking her to the ground. While Bayleef was lying there, the Rocket Bayleef ran forward and tried a Body Slam, but Bayleef rolled out of the way just in time, using a Vine Whip attack on the Rocket Bayleef.

Bulbasaur and the Rocket Bulbasaur both attack with a tackle, meeting head to head. Rocket Bulbasaur jumped back and released a Razor Leaf, which was countered by a vine whip from Bulbasaur.

The two Noctowl released a Confusion on eachother, causing them both to become confused and to fly in circles. Ash's Noctowl was the first to come to his sences when he flew into a tree brance. He turned and tackled the other Noctowl, and soon they were back to pecking eachother every chance they had.

Totodile slashed crazily at the Rocket Totodile, but the Rocket Totodile knocked him back with a water gun. Totodile pushed himself up off the ground and ran forward, the Rocket Totodile following his lead. They both paused, lept and...CHOMP! Both Totodile bite onto eachothers tail. The two let go and yelp holding there tails and frowning. The two glared at eachother and lunged forward with a fury of slash attacks.

Cyndaquil released a Smokescreen on the Rocket Cyndaquil, who charge through it and tackled Cyndaquil. Cyndaquil and the Rocket Cyndaquil both released a Flamethrower at the same time.

Unfortunately, the Flamethrower attack collided with the smokescreen, causing an exploson.

Ash was knocked back by the blast, and as he felt himself slam against a tree, he heard three femiliar voices, mixed with a Noctowl cry.

"Looks like Team Rockets blasting off again!" "Wobbuffet!" "Pikachu!" "Bay!" "Totodile!" "Cynda!" "Bulba!"

"You did it guys!" Ash cheered, but then relised not everyone was present. "Hey, weres Pikachu, and Cyndaquil?" Ash's face paled as Totodile pointed up towards the sky. "No way..."

----------- 

"I can't believe our luck!" Jessie exclamed. "What are the odds the twerps Pokémon would get blatsed off with us?!"

"Not very high but I guess we got lucky" Meowth said, looking at the unconcious Pikachu and Cyndaquil inside a cage.

-----------

To Be Continued

-----------

Eep, long time sence I updated this. Oh well, there ya go. Hope yaz like it. I'm gonna work on the next chappy, please review and see ya!  
Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com


	4. Part 4

** The Ones You Trust - Part 4 **

** "Pikachu! Cyndaquil!" Ash called around the forest. He and the other Pokémon had been searching for Pikachu or Cyndaquil all night and still no sign of them. _"The others are going to be up in a few hours, and they'll be wondering were we are"_ He thought to himself as he tried to stiffle a yawn. "Noctowl, go back and tell the others were we are, ok?" He asked. Strange, even though the Pokémon had saved him, he still felt a little uneasy around them.**

Noctowl nodded and spread his wings, taking off into the dirrection of the camp.

Ash sighed and continued walking, even though he really wanted to stop and rest, he didn't want to give up on Pikachu or Cyndaquil, even if he was still nervous around them. They still scared him slightly, and he wished he didn't feeling that way.

----------- 

Pikachu opened his eyes slowly and goaned. [Were are we?] He said to himself as he raised himself up onto all fours. He spotted Cyndaquil sleeping next to him and relised they were in a small cage. [What the...Hey! Let us out of here!] Pikachu cried rattling the cage.

Cyndaquil looked up at Pikachu. [Whats going on?] It took a second for his surrondings to sink in. He pushed himself up and released a flamethrower on the bars, but they had no affect.

Pikachu did the same, releasing a thunderbolt, but that also had no affect. Suddenly, a delicious smell reached his nose and his ears twitched curiously. He turned around and saw behind him was Team Rocket. The three had their backs to Pikachu and Cyndaquil and were looking at something.

"Are you sure this was a good idea?" James asked worriedly.

Jessie tore her eyes away from the delicious food set in front of them and looked at James. "James, why not celebrate after capturing that Pikachu _and_ Cyndaquil"

"Because whenever we do something goes wrong" James answered bitterly.

Jessie frowned. "Well it's not going to happen again, now dig in before Meowth and I eat it all without you" She said and begain to eat the food at an amazingly fast pace, soon joined by James, Meowth and the unexpected Wobbuffet.

Pikachu frowned and lowered his ears. He was feeling quite hungry and the sents made his stomach rumble, echoed by Cyndaquil's.

"Hey, be quiet over there" Jessie called back.

"Ya, some of us are tryin' to eat" Meowth added.

----------- 

Ash groaned as he awoke to the rising sun. He had stopped for a rest and fallen asleep. Quickly waking himself and nervously waking his Pokémon he headed off through the forest.

After a few hours Ash heard a loud snoring sound coming from an area not to far away. He motioned for his Pokémon to be quiet and snuck over, spotting Team Rocket asleep with leftover food lying around them. His eyes scanned the area and he spotted a cage with Pikachu and Cyndaquil in it, both of them fast asleep.

Ash looked back at Bayleef. "Hey, think you could use your vine whip to get Pikachu and Cyndaquil over here?"

Bayleef nodded determandly and withdrew her vines, which traveled along the ground and to the cage. She carefully picked it up and pulled it back to them, placing it on the ground gently. With ne swift Razor Leaf the cage was destroyed, leaving a startled Pikachu and Cyndaquil unharmed.

Before Team Rocket awoke, Pikachu and the other Pokémon stood in a line. "Pikachu!" Pikachu called, waking the Rockets from their deep sleep. A wide grin spread across his face as Team Rocket's face's paled when they saw them. In one focused burst, the Pokémon released their attacks on the rocket's, sending them blasting off.

Pikachu sighed and grinned as Team Rocket dissapeared with a 'ping'. He turned back to Ash and ran towards him, but stopped when he saw Ash back away slightly. "Pikapi?"

"Sorry Pikachu," Ash said grinning sheepishly and scratching the back of his head. "I guess it's gonna take a little while for me to lose that fear of you guys." He explained.

Pikachu understood and nodded. [Well can we go back tothe others, I'm starving] He said as he stomach rumbled.

"Ya, me too, lets get going guys" Ash said, turning to head back. The other Pokémon followed him silently back to the camp.

He would lose his fear soon enough, and he could get back on the road to becoming a Pokémon Master. Hopefully something like this would NEVER happen again.

-----------

The End

----------- 

Ok, so it stank, but to be honest I'd lost interest in this story ¬_¬;; Well it's over now, hope that someone out there enjoyed it. Guess I'll catch ya someother time! Slán! Bay Bay!  
Bayleef  
adorable_chickorita@hotmail.com  
www.geocities.com/hoohsflames  
www.geocities.com/bayleefadopt


End file.
